1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pulling eyes of the type used for pulling optic and electrical cable, and more specifically to pulling eyes with a breakaway point. The breakaway feature prevents damage to the cables being pulled if the force is greater than the design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pulling eyes of the swivel and non-swivel type have been built including break-away features. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,365 to Promersberger, a swivel is shown in which breakaway protection is created by a central load pin. That pin is oriented in the longitudinal axis of the device and may include a necked down region to decrease its breaking strength. The pin is threaded into the body of the device. When breakage occurs, it may be quite difficult to remove if the threads have smeared and welded the pin to the body.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.56(a) exists.